Footwear typically includes a sole structure configured to be located under a wearer's foot to space the foot away from the ground. The sole structure can be designed to provide a desired level of cushioning. Athletic footwear in particular may utilize polyurethane foam and/or other resilient materials in the sole structure to provide cushioning.